fake_emblemfandomcom-20200213-history
Arista
Arista (アリタ Arita, Arita in the Japanese version) is a playable character introduced in Fire Emblem: Awakening and returning in Fire Emblem: Fates under the alias Talia (タリア''' Taria). She is the future daughter of Frederick. Profile Awakening Arista is the daughter of Frederick and twin sister of Aaron, both of whom are potentially the older siblings of Morgan if Frederick married the Awakening Avatar. In her childhood, as the elder sibling in her family, she was assigned to be a knight for Lucina. She was trained by her father vigorously in order to uphold family tradition by serving the Ylissean household. One day, while with Aaron, the two were attacked and Arista was the only one able to escape, Aaron dying in the process. When returning to her family, despite being comforted by her mourning family, she blamed herself for not being able to protect her brother. Soon after, both her mother and father died in battle. She was given her father’s crest as her only memento left of him. Arista, under Lucina's rule, became an Ylissean spy and joined the army of Plegia. Arista did not join Lucina and the rest of the children to return to the past, and instead remained in the future to hold off Grima. When it became impossible to stay, she then traveled to the past on her own. In her Paralogue, Arista joins Chrom’s army while they are under attack by two raiding groups of bandits. Recognizing Chrom, she offers his army her services in exchange for having a bit of their time. She claims she is looking for Lucina. After defeating all the bandits, Lucina and Arista have an exchange. Lucina scolds Arista for leaving their own time, where Lucina ordered Arista to hold off Grima, and Arista takes her wordy punishment. Once their argument is finished, Arista approaches Frederick, showing him her family crest, proving that she is Frederick’s future daughter. There is a unique enemy on the map. If Arista approaches the unit, the player has the option to recruit Aaron. In the epilogue, if she is not married, Arista will remain in Ylisse with her parents, becoming a knight to serve under the Ylissean royal family, upholding her family tradition. In her support with her father, it is revealed that Arista is not Frederick’s birth daughter, and instead was adopted into his family. She admits to not have telling Frederick due to the fact that she did not want him to think of her as anything less than a daughter. In her support with her mother, Arista asks her mother to train her in a specific skill related to the character. She claims she must become stronger in every aspect in order to become a prized young lady, and her mother accepts. After desperate attempts only leading to failure, Arista admits she did not try to learn the skill in order to become a better lady, but instead just to spend time with her mother who she barely knew. In her support with Aaron, they exchange different stories about how the world was different in each respective timeline. In a support with Severa, it’s mentioned that Arista dyes her hair using special dyes she buys from Anna. The Future Past In an alternate timeline, Arista fights on the side of Plegia, trapping Cynthia, Nah, Noire, and Kjelle in order to keep them away from Grima. As she tries to tell the group she will be back to free them, she is interupted by Risen and returns to her station. Once the Shepherds arrive on the scene, she is ordered to attack. If Arista’s parents talk to her, she will become an aly unit. Half a year later after Grima’s demise, Arista, along with Severa, Cynthia, and Sargon revive the Pegasus Knight Squad. Arista vows to protect Lucina as her father protected Chrom. Fates After the events of Awakening, Arista appears, alongside Inigo, Owain, and Severa, in the world of Fates, and joins the Avatar’s campaign under the alias, “Talia.” Should the Male Avatar gain 5 hearts (1 big heart) in the, “My Room,” interactions with Talia(Requires at least A-Support), instead of the normal dialogue, Talia will reveal that her real name is, “Arista.” Invisible History After Severa, Inigo, and Owain were recruited by Anankos to serve his child, the Avatar, Arista remains in Ylisse. Later, Lucina becomes worried of her comrades and sends Arista on a journey to find them. Travelling the Outrealms, Arista eventually finds her at the avatar’s side. Supports If Talia marries Saizou, she will be the mother of Grey, who resembles an uncle figure to her, both in physique and mannerisms. She gains additional dialogue at the end of Grey’s paralogue where Talia mentions Grey is alike to an old friend of her’s. In Talia’s support with Lazward, she references Male Morgan and how she had romantic feelings for him before leaving Ylisse. In Talia’s support with Flannel, she states her disappointment when she cannot give him a name. When asked what name she would have chosen, she references Yarne from Ylisse. In Talia’s support with Nishiki, she mentions that her father had a fear for large animals. Personality Arista is mostly calm and collected, shining insight on her companion's troubles and offering a helping hand whenever she can. She's quite social and enjoys having her input told, much to her father's dismay. While she shows much patience for her comrades, Arista puts much strain on herself to be the perfect knight like Frederick, to the point where it becomes an obsession. She loves animals the most in both the army Shepherds and Nohrian/Hoshidan army. Her birthday is September 13th. In Game Awakening Base Stats *'''Note: These are her default base stats. To get the actual base stats, use the following formula: current stats - Frederick's class base stats) + (Mother's current stats - Mother's class base stats) + Arista's absolute base stats / 3 + Arista's class base stats *''' - Arista will also inherit the last active Skill from both of her parents, except Skills exclusive to DLC. Max Stat Modifers Supports : ''See also: '' '''Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Owain (Can also be Arista's brother) *Inigo (Can also be Arista's brother) *Brady (Can also be Arista's brother) *Gerome (Can also be Arista's brother) *Laurent (Can also be Arista's brother) *Yarne (Can also be Arista's brother) *Male Morgan (Can also be Arista's brother) *Sargon *Marcel *Kelton *Ambrell *Carther *Shi'Yan *Dolan *Marley Other Supports *Frederick *Arista's mother *Aaron *The Avatar (Female) (Can also be Arista's mother) *Arista's sibling *Lucina *Severa (Can also be Arista's sister) *Nah (Can also be Arista's sister) *Female Morgan (Only if Morgan is her daughter) *Solana *Estelle Class Sets Standard Sets Inherited Sets |-|The Avatar as Mother= |-|Lissa as Mother= |-|Sumia as Mother= |-|Sully as Mother= |-|Maribelle as Mother= |-|Miriel as Mother= |-|Cordelia as Mother= |-|Panne as Mother= |-|Nowi as Mother= |-|Tharja as Mother= |-|Olivia as Mother= |-|Cherche as Mother= Fates Base Stats Supports : See also: '' '''Romantic Supports' *The Avatar (Male) *Silas *Jakob *Kaze *Lazward *Odin *Xander *Benoit *Flannel *Arthur *Leo *Zero *Hinata *Nishiki *Saizou *Ryoma *Takumi *Tsukuyomi *Asama *Subaki Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Kanna (Female) - If Unit is her daughter *Luna *Pieri *Oboro *Hana Class Sets Standard Sets Buddy Sets |-|The Avatar= '*'Talia will receive whatever secondary class that the female Avatar has access to if she has achieved an A-Support with her. |} |-|Luna= |-|Pieri= |-|Oboro= |-|Hana= Marriage Sets |-|The Avatar= '*'Talia will receive whatever secondary class that the male Avatar has access to if she has achieved an S-Support with him. |-|Takumi= |-|Silas/Xander/Jakob= |-|Leo/Odin= |-|Arthur/Flannel= |-|Benoit= |-|Kaze/Saizou= |-|Zero= |-|Asama= |-|Ryoma/Hinata/Subaki= |-|Tsukuyomi/Nishiki= |-|Lazward= Quotes Awakening Event Tiles *"What is this? Did someone drop this?" (item) *"Father says that the only way to get something done is to do it yourself, training included." (exp) *"I snuck in some practice. Not to brag, but my swing is much faster now!" (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Normal *"Everyone seems to be so busy when we return to camp. How do you bide your time?" (free time) *"Why don't we team up next time? I'm sure we can deal a lot of damage together." (team up) *"My, you seem happy. Did something nice happen to you?" (happy) *"What are your dreams? I'm sure they're quite fascinating." (dreams) Replying - Normal *"I'm usually training in both weaponry and stewardry. You can never be too knowledgeable." (free time) *"That sounds like a good plan. I'll take you up on that offer right away." (team up) *"Not necessarily. I'm just feeling content today, is all." (happy) *"I'd like to uphold my father's name. Frederick the Wary. I can only hope I will be like him." (dreams) Asking - Frederick *"Father, will you join me in friendly competition? I want to see who can brew the best tea." (train) *"Are you alright, father? You seem out of sorts." (concern) *"Is there anything I can do for you, father? I live to serve." (gift) *"Father, will you tell me about yourself before I was found?" (story) Replying - Frederick *"Would that truly be alright? I would be honored to challenge you, father." (train) *"Oh, I'm alright, father. I'm somewhat tired, but a knight has no time to rest." (concern) *"Well, I suppose I could go for some tea, if it's not too much trouble. Your blend is remarkable." (gift) *"I cannot say how life was in Ylisse. After you and mother fell, I was sent to Plegia as a spy for Ylisse. There, days were long and hard. There was not much information I could scavenge to send back to Ylisse. The one thing that kept me going was your training, so I will return the favor one day, father." (story) Asking - Mother *"Mother, if you can, I would like to train with you. Call it a duel, if you will." (train) *"Mother, are you alright? May I fetch something for you?" (concern) *"If there is anything you need, mother, anything at all, it will be yours." (gift) *"Mother, if it's not too much trouble, would you tell me about yourself before I arrived?" (story) Replying - Mother *"Of course, mother. Please do not hold back on my account; I would like to test my skills." (train) *"I'm quite alright, mother. Thank you for worrying about me." (concern) *"I would enjoy spending time with you, mother. I was not able to do so much in my time." (gift) *"I spent most of my time acting in front of Plegian nobles and warlords. If they found out I was an Ylissean spy, I would be sentenced to death immediately. Though I used my training I received from my parents to allow me to be here right now." (story) Asking - Married *"I love you, (Name). Please allow me to stay by your side." (love) *"You look quite ravishing today, (Name). I am pleased to be yours." (Compliment) *"Please don't be reckless out there, (Name). I can't even think of what I would do without you." (Promise) *"I apologize, (Name), but you dropped something. May I ask what it is?" (Gift) Replying - Married *"It's a mixture of herbs said to make a splendid blend of tea. I hoped to surprise you with it." (gift) *"I... Thank you for the compliment. I'm glad I can look my best for you." (Compliment) *"I love you, too, (Name). P-please do not make me say it twice." (Love) *"I promise, I will not stray from you. I must stay here to watch over you, of course." (Promise) Asking - Child *"Morgan, can you tell me about your timeline? Do you remember anything about me?" (story) *"Are you feeling alright, Morgan? Perhaps I should brew some tea for you to ease your nerves." (concern) *"Is there anything you need, Morgan? Nothing is too much for you." (gift) *"Morgan, shall we spar? I would like to see how far you have come." (train) Replying - Child *"I was in Plegia for the most part, but I'm sure you do not want to hear about that. Other than that, I trained myself in the art of stewardry like your grandfather. It might be quite silly, but I hope to become a steward worthy of any master." (story) *"I look pale? Perhaps I should get more sun... Thank you for bringing this to my attention." (concern) *"Can I see how your tea brewing has faired? That would make me quite happy." (gift) *"I'm afraid I may hurt you, but I will entertain you. Please do not go easy on me." (train) Level Up *"I'm improving quite a bit." (6+ stats up) *"It seems I've gained a valuable lesson." (4-5 stats up) *"I'm doing quite well." (2-3 stats up) *"I must train harder." (0-1 stat up) *"I feel that I am ready to serve." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"I hope I can continue to serve Lucina like this." Armory *"I love shopping. Is there anything specific we are looking for?" (buying) *"My equipment is the army's equipment. Take what you need." (selling) *"If only a tool could be forged for cleaning and cutting." (forging) Barracks Alone *"There are so many tasks I must do and so little time to do them..." (misc) *"I've finished all of my tasks and still have time to do more!" (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Avatar, you're taking a break already?" (morning) *"Oh, Avatar. How are you today?" (midday) *"Oh, Avatar. Shall we take a break?" (evening) *"It's quite late, Avatar. You are not sleeping yet?" (night) *"Today is your birthday, correct? Congratulations, avatar." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Avatar. Rise and shine!" (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. Why don't you sit with me?" (midday) *"Hello, Avatar. Another day is ending." (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. You should think about sleeping soon." (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar. Let's celebrate." (birthday) Greetings - Child *"Hm? Oh, mother. It's quite early for a break, is it not?" (morning) *"Mother, you are taking a break? May I do something for you?" (midday) *"Oh, mother. It seems we both decided to take a break." (evening) *"Mother, you are not sleeping yet? It's quite late." (night) *"Happy birthday, mother. Let's celebrate." (birthday) Roster Frederick's future daughter. Although she is an Ylissean knight, she spent much time in Plegia as a spy. She trains in order to become a knight and steward worth hiring. She loves animals the most in the army. Born on September 13th. '' Help Description ''An agile spy who can brew tea and cut down foes. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"We stand together." *"Let's hurry this up." *"I'll watch your back." *"Another battle, huh?" *"I'm right here." *"Don't give up." *"Cut them down." *"One strike." *"This will be easy." *"Time to attack." Dual Strike *"Don't forget about me!" *"I strike as well!" *"You're not even trying!" *"One from me!" *"Let's end this!" *"My turn!" Dual Guard *"Hold on!" *"You're safe in my hands." Defeated Enemy *"Finally." *"I pray for you." Partner Defeated Enemy *"Thanks" *"I'll try harder." *"Nice one." Critical *"I'll cut you down!" *"Don't assume I'm frail!" *"Your death is near!!" *"Time to finish this!" Defeated By Enemy *"D-damn it..." Death/Retreat Possible Endings Awakening ; Arista - Knight of Tradition : Arista stayed in Ylisse to serve the Ylissean royal family. Under her father's training, she soon received the name, "Arista the Merciful." ; Arista and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone--he loved his wife, Arista, above all else. ; Arista and Owain : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Arista to "stay his sword hand." Arista showered him with love and kindness, even going along with his antics. ; Arista and Inigo : Inigo traveled the world, ever ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. Arista would attend each of his shows once his dream came true. ; Arista and Brady : Brady left the priesthood to become the world's scariest violinist. Arista would join him on her harp, and the two would make music comparing to no one before. ; Arista and Gerome : Gerome and Arista were married and settled down near Wyvern Valley. With Arista's knack for bonding with animals, they were able to become friends with every Wyvern around. ; Arista and Morgan : Morgan's memory never returned, but he didn't seem to miss it much and lived happily with Arista. Later, scholars would speculate he had come from a different future than the other children. ; Arista and Yarne : Yarne tried desperately to find a safe haven after the battles were done, but even that journey was fraught with danger- especially as Arista's love for animals grew to wolves and foxes. ; Arista and Laurent : Longing to meet his mother's intellectual standards, Laurent took his wife on an expedition around the world. Arista set out to find where she came from, hoping to provide her young self happiness. ; Arista and Marcel : Marcel went on a long journey to find his own legacy apart from his father's. Arista joined him in order to find her own legacy. ; Arista and Kelton : Kelton travelled around the world to research and document every flower he could find. Arista learned to cultivate many of these plants, helping with her husband's findings. ; Arista and Ambrell : Curious of his father's so called, "invisibility," Ambrell studied techniques on how to copy it. Arista would later say she could not find her husband during hard times. ; Arista and Carther : Carther and Arista returned to the countryside in order to live on Carther's old family farm. With Carther's ability in farming, the two lived a peaceful, bountiful life. ; Arista and Shi'Yan : In order to follow his father's footsteps, Shi'Yan immersed himself with vigorous training. Arista would often spar with him, taking notes on his growth. ; Arista and Dolan : Dolan left on a quest to find the most powerful spells in the land. Despite her lack of knowledge in magic, Arista would volunteer to help with his research. ; Arista and Sargon : Sargon continued to ride Arbra, aiming to become the Pegasus Knight people told him he would never be. Arista would fly with him on her own mount, supporting her husband in the Pegasus Knight ranks. ; Arista and Marley : Marley decided he would much rather live in solitude than risk the safety of others. The only ones who could see him were his family, including the Ylissean knight, Arista. Etymology Arista is a Greek name meaning, "Harvest." It can also mean, "Ear of corn," in Latin. Arista, also known as Spica, is a star in the constellation, Virgo. Coincidentally, her birthday also makes her a Virgo. Arita is a variation of Aretha. Aretha is a Greek name meaning, "Virtuous." Talia is a Hebrew name meaning, "dew from God." Trivia *Arista's English name was chosen due to the name being similar to Arita, as well as being similar to the word, "aristocrat." Despite this, she is not an aristocrat unless her mother is Maribelle or she marries into the Exalt family. *In certain supports, if the avatar is female, Arista is hinted to have romantic feelings for Morgan. Gallery Category:Fire Emblem: Fates Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening characters Category:Fire Emblem: Fates characters